Journey
by falln-angl
Summary: Written for the 1sentence challenge. [MattieDrew]


**Title: **Journey  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Written for the 1sentence challenge. (Mattie/Drew)  
**Disclaimer: **All _Home & Away_ related stuff belongs to Channel 7 and/or…whoever else has rights to them.  
**Author's notes:** It was an intriguing prospect. And it was a writing exercise. And just because I wanted to. Also, themes are in chronological order.

**Journey**

**#01 Air**  
He shakes her, desperately willing this slight of a girl to breathe, and when she gasps and chokes on water-filled lungs he almost cries with relief.

**#02 Apples**  
He looks at the fruit basket in his hands and wonders what the hell he's supposed to do with it; looks at the woman before him as she says, 'Thank you for saving my daughter.'

**#03 Beginning**  
'Drew,' he says; 'Matilda,' she replies.

**#04 Bugs**  
He watches with fascinated amusement as she swats distractedly at the fly.

**#05 Coffee**  
Hot and sweet; the taste lingers long after the last gulp and, strangely, it reminds him of her.

**#06 Dark**  
'If you didn't know already,' they inform him, 'she's in love with someone else – so stay away from her.'

**#07 Despair**  
Though she smiles and laughs he hears her silent screams, and all he wants to do is make her stop.

**#08 Doors**  
'Thanks,' she says, offering him a small smile as she walks into the building.

**#09 Drink**  
'No, thank you,' she answers formally at his request to meet him at the Diner.

**#10 Duty**  
He wonders when he started seeing himself as her knight in shining armour, and _why_.

**#11 Earth**  
She stumbles, falls, skins her knee; and when she looks up she sees his hand.

**#12 End**  
'He likes you, I can tell,' he insists, but she shakes her head and says, 'I don't know what you're talking about, Luc.'

**#13 Fall**  
He smiles, and her stomach tumbles into a slow somersault.

**#14 Fire**  
He can't help himself – he kisses her.

**#15 Flexible**  
'I can't,' she tells him, and he says, 'Yes, you can.'

**#16 Flying**  
They stand side by side in front of the plaque, the wind making her hair dance behind her, and she wishes it would never end.

**#17 Food**  
'Is something wrong?' he asks as he watches the fork trace random patterns on her plate, and she looks at him and softly says, 'Lucas, we need to talk.'

**#18 Foot**  
She runs towards them, screams for them to stop; but it is too late as she sees one fall.

**#19 Grave**  
'I wish you were still here, Dad,' she says softly to the stone tablet, 'because I don't know what to do.'

**#20 Green**  
He clenches his jaw, clenches his hands, and watches as someone other than him bends to kiss her lips.

**#21 Head**  
'Can you please stop being a shrink and just be my uncle!' he yells.

**#22 Hollow**  
She sees him at the Diner and his smile makes her feel a little less empty.

**#23 Honor**  
'Don't think I'm going to sit back and do nothing just because this whole town thinks that you and Lucas should be together,' he vows, 'because I'm not.'

**#24 Hope**  
'I don't know what I'm doing here,' she confesses, 'but I wanted- I had to see you.'

**#25 Light**  
He lifts her easily over the low brick wall, amazed that anyone could weigh so little.

**#26 Lost**  
'But why _him_?' he questions despairingly, and she shakes her head and whispers, 'Lucas, please…'

**#27 Metal**  
His head snaps back, and the taste of copper fills his mouth; it is her hand on his arm that stops him from retaliation.

**#28 New**  
'Just bought it with the money Dad left me,' he says as she grins at him in his suit.

**#29 Old**  
He knows he wants nothing more than this – more than her – for the rest of his life.

**#30 Peace**  
They linger a few moments longer, both knowing that a storm awaits them on their return.

**#31 Poison**  
'They set me up,' he pleads with her and watches, helpless, as she walks away with tears in her eyes.

**#32 Pretty**  
'Stop it,' she commands, 'stop staring at me!'; but he grins at her and replies, 'Make me.'

**#33 Rain**  
It is cold and wet and windy, but she is in his arms and wishes to be nowhere else.

**#34 Regret**  
'I'm sorry, Luc, I didn't mean-' she starts, but he interrupts and says bitterly, 'I guess I never really knew you after all.'

**#35 Roses**  
'I wasn't exactly sure what the colours are supposed to mean,' he admits, 'so I got one of everything.'

**#36 Secret**  
He shuts the small box with a snap, enclosing the ring inside, and hides it at the back of his sock drawer.

**#37 Snakes**  
Hew newfound confidence has begun to attract attention, none of them sought; and all he can do is hold her tightly as she shakes.

**#38 Snow**  
'Wouldn't it be great to experience a white Christmas?' she wonders out loud, and he silently promises that one day he would grant her wish.

**#39 Solid**  
She watches, amused, as he extricates himself from a gaggle of girls and hurries towards her.

**#40 Spring**  
'We're celebrating the first day of the month and the start of a new season,' he informs her grandly, and she raises an eyebrow as he grins and finishes with, 'And, of course, my favourite girl's sweet sixteenth!'

**#41 Stable**  
'It looks old and rotting,' he says nervously, but she grips his hand in hers and says, 'I've got you.'

**#42 Strange**  
'Everything okay?' he asks, and notices that she surreptitiously slips a letter in her pocket and nods; the smile that curves her lips doesn't quite match the apprehension in her eyes.

**#43 Summer**  
She walks nervously towards him and he chokes on his water as she comes into full view, and he sputters, 'Have I ever mentioned how much I love living by the beach?'

**#44 Taboo**  
'_He_ kissed me!' she cries out, 'I didn't kiss him!'; but her words only lessen the pain, not eliminate it.

**#45 Ugly**  
He traces the outline of the scar and for the first time, as she watches his face, she feels wanted and beautiful.

**#46 War**  
He sees her with _him_, and he tenses – he knows that a part of him will always consider the other as the enemy.

**#47 Water**  
'I wanted to, you know,' she confesses quietly as he holds her, 'that day on the beach, I meant to do it, I wanted it all to just…to just stop.'

**#48 Welcome**  
'Scott and Henry are visiting so Mum wants everyone for a family dinner,' she informs him, 'including you.'

**#49 Winter**  
He takes off his jacket and drapes it over her shoulders, and she smiles at him and says, 'Things are only going to get better for us from now on, I know it.'

**#50 Wood**  
Her twin nudges the heavy baseball bat with his foot and says, 'Just so you know, we all have one of these,' and grins.


End file.
